


Star Wars: Renegades (Book One)

by CutieWriter



Series: Star Wars: Renegades Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Order 66, Original Character(s), Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Sith Empire, Star Wars inquisitor, Storm Trooper, Suited Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieWriter/pseuds/CutieWriter
Summary: A thief, a mechanic, an old man, A former Jedi And a droid. This unusual team of misfits must work together to bring balance to the galaxy. However when each of them harbours a past full of pain and regret, will they be able to rise to the task and play their part?Find out it Star Wars: Renegades Book One!
Series: Star Wars: Renegades Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915366
Comments: 2





	Star Wars: Renegades (Book One)

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst this chapter is a decent size I’m  
> Going to try and make future chapters longer. the reason this might look familiar is because it’s a story I made a long time ago on a different site and am now rewriting it

A long time ago... In a galaxy far far away.

The morning dragged by in its crushingly absolute regularity, the noises of quiet work ringing dully of the walls off the rundown garage, chatter was kept dry and minimal as underpaid and overworked hands paced through the ship's that came in for repair.

The quiet regularity suited her just fine, closed her in a little bubble of focus as she worked, it was just her, the grease in her ruffled blue mane, and the engine part that just would not, for whatever reason, move properly. She swore under her breath as it slipped and crushed her finger again, all she could do was jam it into the pocket of her half-ruined leather work jacket to try and quell the stinging as she kicked the stubborn chunk of metal. This of course led to her stumbling backwards. Trying to now stamp out the pain in her foot. She really needed to invest in some better boots. She looked at the aggravating engine with clenched fists before walking away with a huff. 

She threw her tools on the ground and wiped her face with the dirty cloth on the table. Cleaning her of the filth whilst leaving new oil and grease stains on the aged fabric. She hated this job But it was the most...‘reliable’ source of Income she could afford. 

Her friend had gone to a lot of trouble to get her this job. Which was the only real reason she hadn’t abandoned it completely. Still. She knew she couldn’t stay here forever. This planet. This Garage. She couldn’t spend the rest of her life here could she? Not when there was so much to see. So much to visit. The various trinkets she’d acquired from the more fortunate came from far and exotic places. The forests of Kashyyyk, the Molten planet of Mustafar. All of it so enticing to the young mechanic. All it would take was one big score. One perfect theft. And she could get the heck off this horrid planet. 

Her eyes darted over to the the table. The plans that depicted a large building. Arrows pointing to vents. Entrances. Weak spots. Areas that were unsupervised and when and for how long they would be like that. “One big score...” she mumbled to herself with a sigh before walking out the door. She needed to cool off. And she knew of a certain mechanic who could help her with that. 

____________________________________________

It was a particularly average day inside the old and run down Garage. Ships needing repairs flew in, Underpaid and young mechanics fixed the ships, repaired ships flew out, and unwelcome visitors entered from the rusty and barely functional service Lift. 

The young woman barely looked around as she made her way through the Garage. Her long messy blue hair ruffling behind her. It was obvious it hadn’t been combed in a very long time. Her brown leather jacket and harness were in a similar state. Ruined and dirty. And clearly a size too small for the already short girl. 

Her eyes laser focused on her target. The young brown haired boy in the mechanics overalls. He was working diligently on the ship in-front of him. His tools laid out on the ground. In a neat mess. Not a single one out of place or crooked. The blue haired girl grinned and ran to the mechanic. Already preparing her speech

“Vali! My oldest friend. My confidant. My first. Truest companion!” She smiled leaning in the ship part the young boy was tinkering with. His face one of both fear and Dread. “Oh no...” the unwitting boy mumbled. He knew her. She typically only spoke to him like that when she either wanted something...or had committed a crime. 

“What do you want Sadi” he asked her standing up from his work and setting his wrench on the side of the ship. “I don’t have enough money to bail you out of a situation. I do not have any spare parts to lend you for a makeshift weapon”  
She shook her head “what? No! I just wanted to talk to my friend!” She said defensively. “What am I not allowed to?!”  
He gave her a look that clearly said he knew she was lying. She never just wanted to talk.  
She groaned and rested her head on the metal “fine. I’m bored!” She mumbled “don’t get me wrong. I appreciate this job but there’s barely anything interesting to do! We just fix these useless ships for all the scumbags who fly through here!” She threw her hands in the air to show her anger for her predicament.  
The boy just chuckled. “Yeah. That’s...what a ‘job’ is Sadi” he said going back to twisting a screw into place.  
“C’mon Vali. I wanna do something fun. We’ve known each other years know and you’ve barely changed!”

Valican and Sadina. The two had been friends for many years. They didn’t really remember a time when they weren’t. Growing up in the same district made it easy for them to spend a lot of time with each other. Valican was smart and capable. The total of opposite of his friend Sadina who was a little dim but strong. The two complimented each other well. Vali could help explain things she didn’t get. And Sadi would protect him from the bullies in their district. It was the foundation of their friendship. Like a symbiotic relationship. 

Vali had been able to talk his boss into getting Sadi a job a year back. She had ended up in a rough spot and needed something to get her back on her feet. Although if you asked Sadi she’d say she preferred being on the streets. At least that was fun. She was always the kind of person who wanted more out of her life. Vali was more than happy to stay where he was as long as he could survive. 

“Hey Vali...do you ever wonder if there’s more to life?” Sadi asked. Looking at him for a moment. She took the confused expression on his face as a sign to continue. “We are barely living Vali. Sure we are surving...kinda...but. Are we really alive. We just do the same thing everyday. Work on ships. Send them out. Work on ships. Send them out. And for what? We aren’t making a difference. We aren’t living! We’re just existing”

Vali sighed “i know...but this job is the best you can get on this planet. Boss was kind enough to give us this job.”’he said looking towards her “especially after the number of times you’ve stolen ships from here! Honestly I’m surprised he took my advice to give you this job” 

Sadi looked down. He was right. She knew that. This job. She was lucky to have it and she knew it. But she still couldn’t help but wonder...  
“I bet things were better when the Jedi were still around”  
Vali dropped his wrench and grabbed Sadi by the shoulders. “Sadina! You can’t say stuff like that!” He said looking around. “If anyone hears you talking like that they’ll turn you into the empire! The Jedi were traitors and they were killed for it. You have you accept that. Or you’ll end up the same way” 

Traitors. The Jedi Order was known throughout the galaxy as an organisation of Traitors who betrayed the Republic. The reason why. Well that was never discovered but after it happened the empire was established and had been ruling over the galaxy since. 

The empire...  
Sadi grinned as a dangerous thought popped into her head. She had an idea. “Hey Vali...I need a ship” she said. Looking over to her now distraught looking friend.  
“No please Sadina. Come on. You know Boss will kill me if you break another ship!” He said begging. He knew though. Once the idea was in her head it wouldn’t leave it. 

———————————————————

Sadi sat in the cockpit of the extremely run-down ship she had convinced her reluctant friend to provide to her. She glanced over to the plans attached to the window by some sticky tape. A large vent circled with coordinates underneath it. “One big score” she grinned. She wasn’t staying on this planet any longer. She was going to get her freedom. No more waiting for it to come to her. 

Vali watched as the ship flew out of the hanger and towards the old Imperial stronghold. He shook his head. “It’s just one ship...Boss will never notice. Right?” He asked himself. sounding less than sure. His thoughts were proven wrong however as the loud footsteps approached. Followed by a gruff voice of his Lasat boss. “Wrong, kid”  
He gulped in fear ‘please bring it back in one piece...’


End file.
